super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
SEGA Superstar Slam Pic of the Day list
This is a list of all daily updates on SEGA Superstar Slam. The list goes on from October 13th, 2014 to December 31st, 2014. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style"=width:500px |- !scope="col"|'Date' !scope="col"|'Category' !scope="col"|'Name' !scope="col"|'Description' !scope="col"|'Picture' |- |October 13th, 2014 |Character |Dr. Eggman |The dreaded Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik joins the battle in his updated Eggmobile. Utilizing the colorful arsenal stored in his vehicle, Sonic's arch-nemesis is a heavy-hitter who, however, lacks Launch Power and Speed. | |- |October 14th, 2014 |Stage |Shibuya Terminal |Shibuya Terminal is mostly a ground stage with a larger size. Watch out for the Police Cars when you're on the ground or they'll gladly OHKO you! | |- |October 15th, 2014 |??? |The Magician |I wouldn't do fist-to-fist - or rather fist-to-claw (or whatever it is that you wanna fight him with) - with this guy. It is a beast created by the mysterious Dr. Curien and the final boss in the first House of the Dead game. Oh, and watch out for these fire balls of his. | |- |October 16th, 2014 |??? |Piko-Piko-Hammer |This is the fearsome Piko-Piko-Hammer. This utensil has already hit many many places you really don't wanna get hit into. Most of these belong to Sonic the Hedgehog, though. What would the Blue Blur do if he was the one wielding such a tool? | |- |October 17th, 2014 |Mode |The Arena |The Arena - a place of fame and death, a place where only the fiercest of 'em all duke it out to determine who is the fiercest of 'em all. And without a mirror, at that! | - |- |October 18th, 2014 |Stage |Green Hill Zone |Everyone knows Green Hill Zone, everyone loves Green Hill Zone. So, of course, it's in as Sonic's personal stage! Don't forget to collect those rings that keep popping up alongside the floor and you'll receive a point at the cost of 50 rings! | |- |October 19th, 2014 |Character |NiGHTS |No, you're not dreaming - NiGHTS really joins the battle!! He, or she, or - oh, whatever! - floats graciliy along the floor. While NiGHTS may look fragile, this Nightopian's moves are fast and most of them hit more than once. Some of them, however, have lags... | |- |October 20th, 2014 |Feature |Moves |Every character has a variety of moves that are seperated into five categories: "Punch", "Kick", "Heavy", "Special" and "Grab". In every category, there are eight different moves. Four on the ground and four in the air. | - |- |October 21st, 2014 |Stage |Albatross |High in the skies of Arcadia, there flies the great Albatross, belonging to Vyse's father, Captain Dyne. Watch out for the Cygnus, First Admiral Alfonso's ship, that attacks the Albatross! Who knows, maybe you come across Vyse or Alka. | |- |October 22nd, 2014 |Move |Differences |Some characters's movesets are the most efficent in the air than on the ground, and vice versa. However, they may also differ in other ways. NiGHTS for example has aerial moves that have a larger lag than its moves on the ground, but cover more space and are slightly stronger. Dr. Eggman, on the other hand, is stronger on ground. | |- |October 23rd, 2014 |Assist |KapuKapu |KapuKapus first appeared in a little gem for the SEGA Dreamcast known as ChuChu Rocket!, the first game on a major videogame console to feature an online mode. Like in the original game, the KapuKapu also hunts down ChuChus ... eh ... I mean, fighters... | |- |October 24th, 2014 |Item |Eggs |Are these- are these Yoshi eggs in a SEGA game!?! No, no it can't be!! But these are so colorful, too. I wonder what's inside of them. Cracking them can't be such a bad thing, right? Right? | - |- |October 25th, 2014 |Superstar Slam |AiAi |A Superstar Slam can be unleashed when the Superstar Bar is completely full. It fills itself over the course of the battle. AiAi's Superstar Slam, for example, has the little monkey climb into one of these balls and call for his friends for assistance. Be sure not to stand in their way or it might get painful. | |- |October 26th, 2014 |Assist |Pudding |Ulala's archrival surprisingly may help people out this time around. But, of course, this is just for publicity. And the fact that she has her big return to the stage - get it? No? Well, too bad because that's comedy gold!! Anyway, she dances around on a platform made especially for her and nobody can stop watching her that gets too close. | |- |October 27th, 2014 |??? |??? |??? |??? |- |October 28th, 2014 |Character / Stage |Gilius Thunderhead |The revenge-seeking dwarf from the old Wolud mines joins the brawl!! Be prepared for his wide variety of attacks that can you hit both, very hard and expectably. It also looks like Adder's Lair has made it into the game as well. Let's just hope it's owner won't!! | |- |October 29th, 2014 |Stage |Death Adder |Oh-oh, I was afraid that would happen! Death Adder, the big bad guy from Golden Axe, appears on the Ader's Lair stage as a fifth opponent. Once you have destroyed enough parts of the stage, Adder will appear and strike you with his mighty axe. It'll KO you very easily when your damage percentage is above 50%!! | |- |October 30th, 2014 |Assist |Assist |Assist characters have a seperate roster you can choose them from and some are even unlockable, just like the playable characters. And just like the playable characters, you can also stop Assists in their path by attacking them. Like always, Smashes are more likely to KO them right away. However, Assists don't have a damage counter so be sure to use Combos against them. Oh, and KOed Assists need the triple amount of time to regenerate like usually. | - |- |October 31st, 2014 |Announcement |Halloween Special |In twelve hours, a Halloween Special is about to happen so be sure to tune in! | - |- |October 31st, 2014 |Halloween Special | *Amy Rose *Zobio & Zobiko *Tails *Curien Mansion *Final Fortress *After Burner |Thought the Piko-Piko-Hammer was an item, huh? Well, yeah, it is but it's also used by the newcomer Amy Rose. And as it looks like she just doesn't run after Sonic but after all of her opponents. Watch out for her powerful Smashes and stunning moves!! This unique zombie couple joins the brawl!! Zobio has strong attacks while Zobiko stuns their opponents. Certainly a ground fighting duo with terrible air time. Sure hope Zobiko just doesn't ride on Zobio all the time and make her money's worth... Climbing into his Tornado II plane, Tails runs straight into his opponents and acts as a powerful spike. Do I really have to say anything else? The Curien Mansion stage consists of two phases: One where you fight on top of the Mansion's roof and another where you land in Curien's laboratory. A few moments into the fight, the Magician, appears and attacks you but you can't attack him. Eventually, it'll break the glass roof making itself and you fall into Curien's lab. The Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes makes an appearance as a stage. The fighters will travel around it on a small platform and land on certain spots of the Airship. Oh, and you may end up on the Tornado, too! But watch out for those lasers. After Burner was once an arcade cabinet. In the game, you controlled a fighter jet. And as a matter of fact, you'll fight on two of those jets in the After Burner stage. Unlike Final Fortress, you won't land anywhere so be sure not to get thrown off of this aerial stage!! | |- |November 1st, 2014 |Move |Amy Rose |Her Neutral Special, the Flamming Hammer, sets her hammer on fire and is able to launch opponents into the air. Her Down Special, the Kissy Kiss, stuns nearby opponents, leaving them vulnerable and open for attacks. | |- |November 2nd, 2014 |Stage |After Burner |While being a rather small arena, it's also one of the most eventful: Fighter jets chase each other in the background, the carrier appears and is reached. But be careful as your jet can also be shot changing up the area quite a bit. | |- |November 3rd, 2014 |??? |Reala |Here are NiGHTS and Reala. Wait, Reala!? What are you doing here? Even I don't know to be honest. Certainly wonder what he might be up to. |??? Category:SEGA Superstar Slam Category:Golden8King